Stiles says Everthing
by TheUndertalker33
Summary: Stiles finally tells his dad everything, even something he didn't want to say out loud. Don't remember everything I typed, so rated it T. I will except requests! I really hope I am a good author, I can do better, but I'm not very motivated. If you do request something, anything, I will do research on it or even watch something new, thanks! Warning inside, hopefully. Gay/yaoi-ness.


_**I Do Not Own Teen Wolf. Warning gay content, yaoi. Reviews and such are nice, thanks.**_

**It was a casual pack meeting, after all their problems finally went away. No more kanima, pyscho alphas, just normal werewolf tendencies. Only a couple things have really changed: 1) Erica is dead 2) We have all become one giant family 3) Finally Scott is done with Allison, and is with Isaac. **

**We all sitting in our normal places, Scott on the floor cuddling with Isaac. Byod on the couch next to Lydia and Jackson, Derek chilling in the armchair with Peter in a foldable chair to his left. I'm laying flat on my back near the tv. We're just talking about the party, so long ago. The one with the hallucinations.**

**I wasn't paying attention until they asked me what I saw, except to snort at Scott's hallucination. I hadn't exactly thought about ever bringing what I saw up to anyone, ever. I knew they would know if I was lying. By the looks on their faces, of confusion, I could tell they knew about the speed of my heart rate and sudden change of emotion I had.**

**"You guys sure you want to know, I mean it's pretty stupid..." my voice trailed off, obviously they all wanted to know now. God I could be really stupid.**

**"Stiles, bro, tell us," Scott voiced, "Mine was stupid."**

**"Really, it was nothing of importance.."**

**"I told everyone mine Stilinski, so give it up!" Jackson hissed. His had been pretty personal.**

**"Fine, but don't laugh or anything." Everyone nodded, or in some way, agreed." So I saw my dad, wearing all black, telling some kid that you wear black to funerals. He had spotted me, then started to blabber about something, interesting right?" I joked.**

**"What did he say, Stiles?" Lydia was the first to ask, curious.**

**"... Nothing..." You didn't have to be a werewolf to know I was lying, man I need to work on that. Everyone kept staring at me, expecting my response. I sat up and crossed my legs, took a deep breath and continued. "Basically he told me that everythings my fault, that I killed my mother.." I took a deep breath, holding back my tears,"... and that know I'm killing him, then he threw a whiskey bottle at me..." My voice broke off at the end, I could feel my throat constricting.**

**"Stiles..." I heard my dad's voice from behind the couch. While I was talking I had looked down, so no one could see my face. " Could everyone leave for a while, please," The sheriff asked polietly, everyone complied, rushing out.**

**I stood and tried to escape upstairs. It didn't work, he grabbed onto my forearm.**

**"Stiles, I want to know, everything. Please.." All I could do was nod as he drug me off to the kitchen table. We both sat, quiet for a while, until I broke the never ending silence. I got finished telling him everything about werewolf's. He had asked for everything, so he got it. After I started I couldn't stop my mouth, anything and everything came out, even things that had nothing to do with wolves.**

**".. I'm gay and in love with Derek Hale." My rant of confessions stopped there. Realizing what I just admitted, I shoved my hand over my mouth, curse my inability to filter my words! His mouth was agape, shock coating his facial features. " I didn't mean to say that part out loud..." I slumped against the chair, running a hand threw my hair.**

**"Wow, that's a lot to take in..." My dad stood, pulled me into a hug, and sighed. "Thank you, Genim, for teling me everything, I apreciate it. But all this information is a bit much, so I'm going to sleep on this, alright?" Once again I nodded, before he left he looked back at me, "I love you Stiles." I smiled widely and answered, "Love you too."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**We all decided to wait outside, eavsdropping. You could hear everthing Stiles and his dad were saying, so very clearly. Stiles rambled everything out, heart beating frantically. He said stuff some of us didn't even know, like all his fears and insecurties.**

**When he slowed down we all heard the last part like he was right in front of us, saying it to us directly.**

**".. I'm gay and in love with Derek Hale," he finished. My heart stopped, what? Did he just...? Everyone turned to look at me, faces convying shock, just like mine.**

**We all stood in silence for a long time, until the Sheriff went up stairs. My mind kept running in circles, he loves me... What was I supposed to do with this... Scott gathered himself first, knocking on the door. Stiles answered, shaking. Once he saw all of us, his face fell.**

**"Oh god.." he muttered.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STILES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Oh god.."I muttered. They just heard everything I just said. How could I be so stupid, of course they'd stay and eavsdrop! I looked down avoiding all eye contact. I can't believe it! Now they know, now Derek knows, how am I suppose to explain this?! A tear finally slipped down my face.**

**"Please leave, for real this time..?" I couldn't look up to see them. I heard their footsteps leave my porch. I was going to shut my door, but someone pushed me inside. Finally I looked up to see Derek, I flinched, expecting the worse. Instead he shut the door and dragged me upstairs to my room. Once inside, he pushed me back onto my bed. He kept his head down and paced in front of me. **

**He looked up at me and spoke, "You love me?" I was expecting that question.**

**"Yeah... sorry" He looked at me cautiously.**

**"Why?" That was what caught me off guard. I had expected to be pushed into a wall or something violent. **

**"I don't have enough breathe anymore to list all of the reasons." Cheesy, but true. I waited for the window to open and him to leave, he didn't.**

**The next thing I knew, he was on top of me, lips attatched to mine. He kissed me so passionately, and rushed. It took a while for me to react and kiss back. We kissed, for a long time, before he pulled back. Derek wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a spooning posistion. We layed there quietly, just embracing each others company. Soon enough we both fell into a deep sleep, me in his arms.**


End file.
